


Your Body Is a Weapon

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Don't mess with Blaine, Engaged, Hot Sex, Humor, Jealous Blaine, Klaine, Loud Sex, Love, M/M, Oblivious Kurt, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Quickies, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Elliot just has a unique sense of humour. And anyway, my body isn't yours. You're being a little overprotective"<br/>Blaine looks into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, I'm not being overprotective, I'm just fucking jealous!" His voice slightly raises but he lowers it again to whisper "But your body is mine."<br/>(Titled based on a song by The Wombats)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body Is a Weapon

Out of Santana, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine, none of them want to cook anything for dinner. Pizza it is.  
Dani comes over to see her girlfriend; Elliot comes over to see all of them.. Blaine has a feeling he's actually just here for Kurt.  
Blaine's Kurt. His fiancé, Kurt.  
Blaine really does like Elliot.. He just doesn't like how close he gets to his Kurt. With every occasional wink or slap on the butt, Blaine's face grows a hint redder. Blaine's really trying to be a good friend and fiancé, he's just not sure why Elliot thinks he can be so touchy with Kurt.  
Elliot said something that Blaine had't heard but Kurt giggles, making Elliot wink at him playfully, making Kurt's giggle turn into a loud laugh.  
"Okay, okay. I might pee myself." Kurt says out of breath. Kurt practically runs to the bathroom. Blaine decides to go to the bathroom thirty seconds after Kurt, scaring Kurt while he's washing his hands.  
"What the hell, Blaine? You scared me."  
"Oh.. Uh. Just needed to use the bathroom."  
"Okay. I'm done anyway so y-"  
Blaine interrupts Kurt by quickly grabbing him by the wrists, pushing him against the wall, and kissing the breath out of him.  
"Blaine. St- stop. They're all in the other room."  
"Yeah, so? Half of them are here every night when we fuck." Blaine says, now sucking on Kurt's neck.  
"Not that I hate seeing you so wild or anything, but what's gotten into you?" Kurt whispers, trying to hold back moans.  
"Everyone else has had their time to play, just think it's my turn now."  
"What are you talking about, Blaine?"  
"You know Elliot does all that just to piss me off, Kurt." Blaine says, accidentally sounding childlike.  
"Elliot just has a unique sense of humour. And anyway, my body isn't yours. You're being a little overprotective"  
Blaine looks into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, I'm not being overprotective, I'm just fucking jealous!" His voice slightly raises but he lowers it again to whisper "But your body is mine."  
"Oh, really now?" Kurt raises an eyebrow playfully.  
That makes Blaine lose it. He starts kissing Kurt's jaw and unbuttoning his fiancé's shirt. He trails sloppy kisses down Kurt's chest and stomach. He unzips Kurt's skinny jeans and glances up at him with a smirk. Blaine strokes the older boy's hardening cock and licks the tip. Kurt is trying to hold in moans, failing occasionally.  
"Dammit, Blaine. I can't believe you're doing this when we have guests." Kurt can barely control the volume of his voice.  
Blaine sucks harder until Kurt's moans start to get louder. He pulls Kurt's dick out of his mouth, pumping his cock until he comes all over Blaine's face.  
"Shittt. Blaine, you know I can't handle it when you look so wrecked like this."  
"I'm the wrecked one?" Blaine chuckles.  
Kurt pulls Blaine up and kisses him deeply. "Shit. Fuck me. Right now, fuck me." Kurt says a little too loud.  
"Forgetting something?"  
Kurt loves it when Blaine lets him come on his face, and Blaine loves it when Kurt licks it off his face.

At least they have an extra bottle of lube in the bathroom. Blaine grabs the bottle, coating a finger and sliding it into the taller boy.  
"Bl- Blaine, I'm ready." Kurt says after a few minutes.  
Blaine wraps Kurt's legs around his waist and pushes in. The others in the living room can definitely hear them now. Fucking against a wall isn't exactly a quiet thing to do. Kurt comes with a loud 'fuck' escaping his lips. Pushing his hips forward roughly once more, Blaine shouts "Kurttt" in a way that you'd expect to only hear in pornos. "So your body isn't mine?"  
"Okay, maybe a little." Kurt admits with a smirk.  
They quickly redress and exit the bathroom one at a time, hoping to look nonchalant.. They fail to do so.  
"Hey there, boys. I almost would've thought you two were lesbians, ya know, with the girly slut moans coming from the bathroom." Santana says. Rachel and Dani laugh along with her while Elliot laughs awkwardly.  
"At least you got Lover Boy to back off, Blaine. Well done." Santana adds, clapping.  
Blaine got his point across.. Maybe a bit too well. Kurt acts like he's mad but he's secretly as proud of Blaine as Blaine is of himself.


End file.
